What do you mean!
by RedLunarRose15
Summary: What is John to do when he ends up on some weird planet away from his friends, and family? He better watch out because even though he is a God Tier he does have to be carful of what he does. Let's just hope he won't do anything to mess up the time line with all these time and space shenanigans! Rated T for obvious reasons. P.S. bad summary. :P
1. Chapter 1

**I just couldn't believe that no one was making a story with The Signless and John! So instead of waiting around for someone to make a story about the two I decided to make one. So here it goes! Wish me luck! Oh and everyone is thirteen years old. Instead of the ship and asteroid thing taking three years it takes three days. Or maybe three months. Depends on which one I want to do. P.S. I decided to do something different from what I usually do.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

I was walking around this forest that I woke up not knowing where I was. Well a forest obviously, but I don't know what planet it was. It looked kind of like the forests back on Earth, yet you could tell that the trees were different. The last thing I remember before waking up here was standing on a platform in one of the labs on the asteroid.

**_=== Have Flashback_**

_I was talking to KarKat, and he was well yelling at me to 'GET OFF OF THAT THING RIGHT NOW EGBERT'. Then when he was in the middle of his rant everything went black. I woke up with light shining into my eyes. The light was soft and I realized that it was moon light. I was laying down looking up at the tree tops not seeing the sky._

_"Where am I?" I asked out loud. I started to stand up and I looked at my SYLLADEX to see if everything is there._

_"Oh, no! Everything is gone!" I yelled. But then I remembered that I had everything taken out. I 'FACEPALM x2 COMBO!' out of my pure idiocy. I checked to see if I still had my 'HAMMERKIND'_

'At least I have my weapons.' _I thought. I started to walk in a random direction to see if there is anyone willing to help me._

**_=== End Flashback_**

I saw something in front of me.

_'Maybe it's one of the locals!' _I thought happily. I ran towards the being and started to slow down.

_'Why do they look familiar?' _I was confused. I was having a major sense of deja vu coming from the local.

"Hello?" I asked when I was right behind the person. Well it look like a person. The person was wearing a jade dress of sorts with black in it. **(AN: I'm being lazy right now. You probably know who I'm talking about though.) **The person turned around and I saw a older version of Kanaya. But I remember her. I was jumping though time and space when I stop at this wasteland, and I saw her holding something blood red. I mean human blood red. Not the other type of blood red. She started to hiss at me for no reason and I went to somewhere else. Now I get to see her face.

"You're the lady who hissed at me!" I yelled pointing at her.

_**=== Be KarKat**_

I could not believe what I was seeing. It all started with the John human wanting to 'explore' the stupid asteroid.

_~*Flashback~*_

_"Hey KarKat want to explore this place with me?" Egbert asked me with his derpy grin._

_"WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DO THAT?" I asked/yelled at him._

_"Because we have nothing better to do?" He looked at me saying it as if it was the most simplest thing in the universe. My eye just twitched. I sighed knowing that he won't shut up about it._

_"FINE. BUT DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!"_

'Like he won't do anything stupid anyways. He's like a stupid magnet.' _I thought. He just smiled and we were off. After some opening and closing many doors we ended up at some room with a APPEARIFIER/SENDIFICATOR. John, being the idiot that he is, walked up to the place where you send things and appearify_ _things._

_"GET OFF OF THAT THING RIGHT NOW EGBERT!" I yelled at him. He turned his head to face me._

_"Why?"_

_"BECAUSE SOMETHING COULD HAPPEN AND YOU COULD BE SENDAFIED TO WHO KNOWS WHERE! YOU FUCKING NOOKSNIFER! SEREAOUSLY! ARE YOU THAT STUPID? OH WAIT. I FORGOT. YOU ARE!" I was ranting on and on, and I didn't notice the stupid being called a 'cat' coming up to John._

_"WHY I-" And that _thing _flashed and took John away with it. I just stared in shock at what had happened._

_"JOHN!" I ran up to the APPEARIFIER/SENDIFICATOR and tried to find John. Eventually I did. And I would have never EVER believe where he was. Or when for that matter._

**_=== End Flashback_**

"Better tell the others." I mumbled. I got my grubtop and went to tell the others.

**_=== Be John_**

I just stared at her and she stared at me.

"You. You are that _thing. _I thought you were gone for good." She said with venom in her voice. My eyes widen even more if it was possible. I put my hand down and took a step back.

"What did I do? I didn't do anything bad!" I held my hands out in a non-threatening way.

"I mean I would freak out if some random being pop out of nowhere! Well maybe before my birthday, but not so much now." I shook my head.

"But that's not the point! Look I'm sorry for scaring you. And I hope we could forget and forgive." I said with hope in my voice. She looked at me with suspicion clearly on her face.

"Tell me. Who and what are you?" I smiled, glad that she won't hurt me.

"My name is John Egbert. I'm a human." I said with a close eyed smile.

"Nice to meet you!"

* * *

**I guess that this is the end of the first chapter. Well what do you think? Please review and tell me your thoughts. Thank you! Oh and tell me any mistakes please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So far I have one follower for this story in one day and I think that is kinda cool. So I hope that you like this to!**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

I was still smiling at her when I heard a weird noise. The time spent on the different Lands was enough to know when danger was near. Even though it was only one day. I slowly open my eyes and looked to my right and saw what looked like a white Panther of sorts. The panther jumped towards the older Kanaya, and I jumped into action. Literally. I leaped forward, and used my windy powers to make me go fast enough to push her out of the way. Yeah I could use my windy powers to move her out of the way, but I was caught in the moment. It seems like everything went in slow motion. Just after I made contact with her the Panther attack me. Everything went black.

_**=== Be Older Kanaya**_

The weird thing called himself 'John Egbert', and that he is a 'Human'. Well I'm assuming that he is a he from the name. The name 'John' sounds like a boy name.

_'What on Alternia is a 'Human'?' _I thought. I remember the first time I saw the boy.

_**=== Have Flashback**_

_I was walking to find a place to make a hive and raise the little one. All of a sudden this blue flash came and went bringing a strange _thing. _It was wearing light blue, and had glasses of sorts and normal black heir, but it didn't have gray skin or horns._

'What is _that_? It's not a Troll, but maybe a highblood in disguises. But why would they even do that? I won't let it take my son.' _I thought. I don't want any chances so I did the first thing that came to mind. I hissed at it. After little while another flash of that blue light and it was gone._

'Finally...'

_"Don't worry little one. The thing is gone now." I then went on my way once more._

**_=== End Flashback_**

I still didn't trust the boy in front of me. At least fully. I saw him open his eyes slowly and looked to his right (my left). All of a sudden he jumped at me. Fast.

_'I knew I couldn't trust him!' _I thought angrily. After he connected with me, he got attacked. By a Purrbeast*. It happened so fast. I landed on my feet, ran in front of John, and hissed at the Purrbeast. I got into a stance that said 'You know what would happen if you even come one step closer'. Eventually it left.

_'He was just trying to protect me...' _I thought sadly. I turn around to see if he was still alive because usually when a Troll gets attacked by a full grown Purrbeast they get killed instantly. What I saw amazed me to no end. He was still breathing. But that wasn't just it.

"His blood. It's just like..." I stared at him in determination knowing what to do. I picked him up, holding him like my son, and started to walk in a fast pace to my hive.

_'I hope I get home in time...'_

**_=== Be Cool Kid Dave._**

I was walking being cool and shit when I was being Trolled by someone. I looked at my iPhone and saw it was KarKat.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 16:26 -

TG: this better be good

CG: DAVE! FUCK. YOU GOTTA COME TO WHERE I AM QUICK!

TG: why?

CG: BECAUSE EGBERT IS GONE!

This certainly caught my interest.

TG: what do you mean by 'gone'

CG: I MEAN HE IS NOT HERE! HE IS SOMEWHERE ELSE! LOOK. I NEED YOU TO TELL TEREZI AND ROSE THAT WE NEED TO MEET SOON! WAIT. NO. NOT SOON. NOW!

CG: OH AND BY THE WAY. JOHN IS BLEEDING!

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ended trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 16:27 -

Shit. Better tell the others.

**_=== Be The Sleeping Unconscious Boy John_**

It was weird. And... Dark. Nothing but black. I could see myself. I looked around and I saw something white. I walk closer then I saw who it was. Dad.

"DAD!" I broke into a big smile and ran closer. Dad turn around and held his arms out like he did when I was younger. His blue eyes full of love, and smiling that smile that I thought I would never see again. When I got up to him I saw blood appearing from where his heart is. The blood went slow, yet fast at the same time, going all over Dad's body. Dad's eyes grew lifeless fast.

"DAD! NO!" I caught up and held his hand. He was lying down now and I was on my knees holding his hand.

"John. My son. I am so, so proud of you. Never forget that." He said. I started to cry.

"Of course dad. Now I'm going to get you out of here. I'm going to get some help okay?"

"I... Love... You..." He said with his dying breath.

"Dad? Come on wake up. This isn't funny. Dad? DAD!" I was sobbing now. That was when I started to hear voices.

_"_You_ are the reason he's _dead_." _My hands were made into fists.

_"All because you had to play that _game._"_

"Shut up." I whispered. I was suddenly alone.

_"You came too _late. _You are so _weak._" _I put my hands up to my ears so I wouldn't listen to them. It didn't help at all.

_"Loser. Freak. Even if your dad was alive why would he want a son like you?"_

_"You are the reason everyone you know and love are dead. You destroyed your home planet. Now you are a freak." _The voices started to jumble all together.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!" I yelled.

"I'M NOT A FREAK! MY DAD DOES LOVE ME! I'M NOT THE REASON HE'S DEAD. I'M NOT WEAK! IT WASN'T MY FALT! EARTH WOULD'VE BEEN DEYSTROYED ANYWASYS! Please just shut up. Dad. Please. I WANT MY DAD!" I was pulling my hair now. I would've continued if I wasn't interrupted by a hand on my head and the voice of someone shushing me.

"Shhh. Calm down. It's just a dream. Everything is alright. Sleep." The voice was so calming. I laid back towards the comforting voice.

"Please. I just want my Dad back." I whispered. I went to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Oh my god what have I done to John. I'm sooo sorry! ;A; Please forgive me!**

***- That is what I decided what the Trolls call cats. I would understand if you get angry at me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so thanks to a Random Person my story is getting better! Thank you Random Person! =D I'm really happy that you told me your thoughts on this story. I decided that the hive is going to be an awesome house/cave thing.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

I walked into my hive in my quick pace and pass my son.

"Mother who is that?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Please do me a favor and get me my healing supplies. As fast as you can please." I asked him. I went into an empty room*. I put him down on some furs so he could be at least a little warm. I looked towards my son as he came thought the door way.

"M-mother?" I tuned to face him with a questioning glance.

"What is he doing?" He asked eyes wide and trembling.

"Wha-?" I turn to John and saw him up on his knees crying. But that wasn't what scared me the most. He was writing on the wall in some foreign tongue in his own blood.

"Shut up." I hear him whisper.

"Mother what's going on?" My child asked scared and confused. I frowned.

"A horrorterror." I said simply.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!" He was yelling now, but it was more like screaming.

"I'M NOT A FREAK! MY DAD DOES LOVE ME! I'M NOT THE REASON HE'S DEAD. I'M NOT WEAK! IT WASN'T MY FALT! EARTH WOULD'VE BEEN DEYSTROYED ANYWASYS! Please just shut up. Dad. Please. I WANT MY DAD!" My bloodpusher was being broking in two by his words. If he was like my son then he was raised by his own kind. Most likely by a male. I started to rub his head so he could calm down.

"Shhh. Calm down. It's just a dream. Everything is alright. Sleep." I said in a calming voice. He lean towards me, seeking comfort.

"Please. I just want my Dad back." He whispered in a broken voice.

_'He's so... Vulnerable. Weak.' _I thought sadly.

_'And yet... He's the reason I'm still alive...'_

"Mother?" I saw my son beside me looking at John scared and sad.

"Why?..." He trailed off not knowing what to say. I sighed.

_'He didn't need to see this. So young to. Only three sweeps old.' _I shook my head.

"I don't know." I said sadly, looking down.

_**=== Be The Three Sweeps Old**_

"Mother has been gone for some time now." I said aloud. She said to be back before sun rise, but she was running late.

"The sun is about to rise. Please come back safe." I whispered. That was when Mother came though the cloth that separates the outside and the hive. I was confused.

_'Who is she holding? Is he alright?' _I thought concerned. I went and got what was needed and came back to a horrid sight. The boy (at least I thought it was a boy) was writing something in a different language in his blood. Red blood. The same as mine. When mother started to comfort him I started to feel sad. Even though I didn't know what was going on, what happened, or what on Alternia he went though, I knew that he must of felt all alone. Like I do. I know that I shouldn't fell all alone since I have Mother, but I don't have anyone to play with. At least near my age.

_**=== Be The Witch**_

I was so scared. I saw what happened to John. When KarKat told me what happened I teleported to where he was. And I saw everything. I saw John walking, get attacked, and started to write horrid things on the walls in his own blood. I wanted to find John and tell him that all of the Trolls that died are now alive again, and whole, but now I can't. I mean before he got transported. I also wanted to tell him that everyone's Dreamselfs where back as well.

"Oh my god. Not again. Not again." I whispered, tears coming down my face. I thought that he was done writing down mean stuff about himself on the walls around him. But what he wrote. What he wrote was one of the most horrifying things I ever saw in my whole life.

"W)(at do you mean?" Feferi asked.

"You see-" I started to say.

"He was fucking writing shity stuff about himself on his walls when he was fucking asleep. Stuff like he was a fucking 'fool', 'looser', and that he was a 'lame kid'." KarKat said.

"How would you know KK?" Asked Sollux.

"I fucking watch his whole life in six hours assholes."

_**=== Be The Princess**_

I gasped.

"T)(at's terrible!" I exclaimed. Who knew that John had such a horrid thing happen to him. I wanted to give him a big hug so he wouldn't fell so bad. That's when an idea hit me.

"Guys! I think I know a way to cheer him up!" I said with hopefulness in my voice.

_'I just hope this works.'_

**_=== Be mysterious cat_**

_'I wonder how he is doing right now. Better than having to be with _HER _I guess.' _I thought. I was walking in a world with balloons filled with water. Keeping a certain girl out of trouble until she becomes stronger. Or until I can not take care of her and her friends any longer. Which will be soon. I can feel it in my fur.

_'Speaking of certain girl, here she comes now.' _I walked towards her.

"Huh? Oh, it's you GCat. What the fuck do you want know?" She asked annoyed.

_'Oh, is that any way to treat a friend?' _I thought/asked.

**_=== Be The Three Sweeps Old_**

I walked out of the room and saw something white. Well more like a lot of something white.

_**=== John wake up**_

I woke up to feel something warm around me. I looked to see that it was fur.

"Huh?" I started to sit up when I felt a pounding in my head.

"You're awake!" I looked up and saw the Older Kanaya looking at me with a worried expression. I felt confused for a seconded, then everything came rushing back.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"You're not hurt are you?" She looked surprised, but she calmed down and smiled.

"Yes I'm alright thanks to you. You saved me. I can not tell you how happy I am right now." I smiled glad to know that she was alright.

"But." She started to frown.

"'But' what?" I asked confused.

"But you got hurt. You survived, but you could've died. I'm sorry." It was my turn to be surprised.

"Oh no!" I started to wave my hands in protest.

"You don't have to be sorry! Everything is all right! See?" I pointed to my face.

"I'm okay! Really!" I tried to convince her. But she wasn't.

"John..." She started, and I looked at her.

"I know it isn't my place to ask, but..." She started to look uncertain.

"It's all right." I said with a soft smile.

"You can ask." She bit her lip.

"John. Could you?... Would you?... Would you please tell me what you where dreaming about?" She asked me.

* * *

**Ugh! I know that I should continue, but I need to go to sleep soon. Sorry. Please review. Thanks! =)**

***- There are many rooms. Because you never know where you need a place to keep strays.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am SOOO glad that people are responding to my story! It's so wonderful! TTUTT Warning! John is going to be kinda like Rose.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

I gulped, and looked down.

"Well... I guess I should explain a few things first." I looked up to see her nod. I realized that she was a few feet away from me. And that we were in a cave like room.

"But. Would you mind it if you tell me you name? I mean. It's just I told you mine so I just thought I should know your name." I gave a small laugh.

"You didn't get the chance the first time." I saw her give a small bittersweet smile.

"My name is Porrim Maryam." I smiled, and held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you Miss Maryam." She stared at my hand not knowing what to do.

"Oh! Sorry. Usually when people greet other people back on my home planet, we shake hands." I said sheepish, while rubbing my head with my other hand.

"I see. Well it's nice to meet you to John Egbert." She held out her hand. I grabbed it and we shook hands.

"Well you can just call me John. Okay?" I asked. Miss Maryam nodded.

"Well how do I start?" Thinking how to explain things, and what I should do first.

"Well could you tell me what 'Earth' is? Is it your home planet?" I nodded.

"Yes it is. You see It's like a big blue ball. It has these seven big green land masses on top. With the occasional Island. Well one of the land masses is white, not green. Theses seven land masses are continents. There is even a song for young children to remember the continents.*"

"How does it go?"

"Hmm I think it goes _'There are seven, there are seven continents, continents, Europe, Asia, Africa, North and South America, Australia, and Antarctica~'._You see Antarctica is that white land mass. Oh, and there are two Americas. There is North America and South America. Hence 'North and South America'." She nodded.

"Which continent did you live on?"

"North America. With the continents there are countries in the continents. I lived in the United States of America. In total there were fifty. States I mean. The only continent that was its own country was Australia. Some of the islands were countries as well."

"Why is America made up of fifty states?" I thought about it.

"Hmmm. You know what? I don't remember. It's been a while since I went to school. Three months. So my memory is a bit sketchy."

"All right. Could you tell me why you blood is red?"

"Well with humans all of our blood is red. We have different skin color though. manly white, black, pink, and tan. If we become gray it means that ether we are dead or severely sick. Some people are pale. Oh, and most people have freckles. I remember that one of my friends from when I was little said that 'My mommy told me that freckles are angle kisses.** That's why I have so much on my body.'."

"Angles? Freckles?"

"Freckles are these brown spots on people. Most of the time it's on their face. Other times it's on the whole body. Some people don't have any. I have some but not much. And angles are like. Magical beings that have pure white wings. They can be both women and men. It is said that they work for God."

"God?"

"God is like the ultimate being there is. There are many religions on Earth. People believed that they were made by Gods and Goddesses. Gods are male while Goddesses are female. There is one religion that believes that there is only one God who created anything and everything. The others believed that there was a God of all Gods. Like in Greek Mythology the God of all Gods was Zeus. He was also the God of thunder. Two of his other brothers were Poseidon, God of the sea, and Hades, God of the underworld. But that is really all I know about the Greeks."

"Greeks?"

"Greeks are the people who lived in the country of Greece. They were one of the most advance people in ancient times. Any more?"

"Yes. What is a 'Dad'?" I blushed when I realized that I kinda had to tell her about how babies were born.

"You see... Ummm... When a human man loves a human woman very much and they get married. If they really wanted to, they could have children. After they mate they raise a thing called a baby. A baby is this pink squishy thing. Humans aren't grubs when they are born. So the man and woman are known as 'father' and 'mother'. Over some odd amount of years the titles became shorten up. 'Father' is also now known as 'Dad', 'Pop', 'Daddy', 'Dada', 'Pa', and maybe 'Poppop'. 'Mother' is also now known as 'Mom', 'Ma', 'Mommy', and 'Mama'. I only had a dad so I never got to call anyone 'Mama'. But I did had my Grandmother and I call her 'Nanna'."

"Grandmother?"

"You see when the parents grow old, and there kids have children of there own, they are called 'grandparents'. Don't ask me why 'cause I really don't know. If the kids have siblings and if one of the siblings is a girl then the girl is a 'sister'. If one of the siblings is a boy then the boy is a 'brother'. If the kids parents have siblings of there own, like a brother for example, the brother is called an uncle. If the parents sibling is a girl then the girl is called an 'ant' or 'aunt' depending where you are from. If the uncle or aunt have kids of there own then there kids are known as 'cousins'."

"Why don't you have a mother?"

"Well not everyone has a mother. And not everyone has a father. Some don't have a mother _or_ father. The reason may vary. It depends if the parent died or the parents couldn't raise a kid. With me. My mom died the day I was born." That last part wasn't a lie, and wasn't the truth. My mom did die on the day I was born, but she died thirteen years before I created myself and my friends. And our parents.

"But I remembered when I asked my Dad why I don't have a mom like the other kids, he said 'Son... I will tell you when you are a man. Because when you are a man. You can handle things better.'. I didn't know what he was talking about so I just said. 'When do I become a man?'. I really wanted to know. My Dad just laughed and said 'When you are older.'. I just didn't know that I would find out on my thirteenth birthday. The day I was born, the day my Nanna, Mom, and Dad died, and the day I realized that parts of my life had been a lie. It's kindda sad. Knowing that you're the reason that your grandma and mom died. It wasn't on purpose. Really it wasn't, but it happened. It turns out that one of my friends is my cousin and sister. My mom and real dad were raised as brother and sister so that's why my friend is my cousin. The man that I grew up with was known as my Dad, but was really my half-brother. No mater what though I'll still see him as my Dad."

"What do you mean?" I was so raped up in telling someone what I wanted to say for so long I completely forgot who I was talking to. I realized that I was looking at the ground so I looked up at Miss Maryam.

"I-I can't tell you." I shook my head.

"There are some things that I just can not tell you." I looked back down.

"I'm sorry." I heard foot steps and the rustling of fabric. I felt arms around me, and I put my head on Miss Maryam's shoulder.

"I understand. Everyone has their secrets. That's why secrets are called 'secrets'." I nodded. I looked at the wall to my left and saw something that disturbed me till no end.

"Wh-what?" My face paled greatly.

"No. Not again." It was just like my room all over again.

"John?" I knew what she meant.

"On my birthday I found out that when I slept I wrote on my walls. Stuff that was mean and was terrible. And for the longest time I never saw it. My friend Rose told me that my mind didn't want to see it or something like that. But this. This is so much worse." I couldn't believe my eyes.

"John. Could you tell me what it says?"

"It says 'You doomed your planet', 'What human can control the wind?', 'Ever since you died you became a freak of nature', 'Are you even human?', 'You are the reason everyone died', 'John is a dumb, shity, freak who should never been born', 'Jack Noir should've killed you and make sure that you stay dead', 'How could a human being be a clone of themselves?', 'Why are you even still alive?', 'Everything you know is a lie', 'You killed your own mother who is your grandmother', 'How can someone's grandmother be their mother?', and 'Everyone hates you!'." I started to feel someone rub my back.

"Miss Maryam?" I looked at her in the eyes.

"Yes John?"

"Is that? Is that written in my blood?" I asked. I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer, but I had a feeling.

"...Yes..."

**_=== Be The Three Sweeps Old_**

I brought all of the white stuff and round grey thing with the notes into the room with my mother and the boy in it.

"Um Mother?"

**_=== Be John_**

I looked over to the voice and saw a mini KarKat.

"John I would like you to meet my son, KanKri." I looked at Miss Maryam and then to the now known Kankri.

"Hi." I waved and gave a small smile.

"My name is John Egbert, but you can call me John." KanKri nodded.

"I found these things in one of the rooms and I wanted to know if you found these Mother." KanKri went over to us so we could see better. The things where toys! With notes! And my Dad's PDA!

"Where did you get that?" I asked pointing towards the PDA. KanKri looked at it and back to me. He just shrugged.

"May I have it?" He nodded and gave it to me. That was when I was Pestered.

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at ? -

TG: hey dud.

I smiled big time.

EB: dave! is that you?

TG: no its the gog damned clown

TG: yes of course its me you idiot

EB: dave you don't have to be so mean.

I pouted a little.

TG: whatever

TG: you need to read the notes that we send you

I was shocked to say in the least.

EB: you send all those toys?

TG: it wasnt my idea

TG: it was the princesses idea

EB: wait. You mean feferi? Isn't she supposed to be dead?

TG: yah i know but some how everyone is alive again

EB: what? how?

TG: dont ask me

TG: i dont know

TG: well you better take the toys and read the notes

EB: okay. talk to you later.

TG: cya

- turntechGodhead [TG] stoped pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at ? -

"John what were you doing?" KanKri asked me.

"I was talking to a friend." I told him.

"Hey KanKri?"

"Yes John?"

"May I read the notes?" He nodded and gave me one of the notes. The note was in jade lettering.

* * *

**End of chapter! I know. I suck. Oh, well. Please review! Thank you!**

***- Something I learned when I was younger.**

****- One day, when I was younger, my mom told me that freckles were angle kisses. In a way it kinda explained why my dad had so much.**


	5. I NEED HELP D

**READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS THING BELOW! D **

**So this is like a HUGE note thing... Maybe. I'm not sure if I should be posting this as a chap or not. You know what? I hate it when there are notes like this and usually skim it. And I know that you might be skimming this too, so I understand. But please help me. I know that I shouldn't do this, but I'm going to put down what I have for 'What do you mean?!' here. Think of it as a filler (and possibly a spoiler). It's been quite (can't spell =P) time so I want the chapter to be long for you guys. Please read it and give me ideas. And give me some ideas for 'Our shit is wrecked'. Please and thank you.**

**I am also posting this on 'Our shit is wrecked'.**

**If you haven't done so, read what is above. It is urgent. Please and thank you.**

* * *

**(chapter 5 for 'What do you mean?!')**

_**Chapter 5**_

I was about to read the not when someone Trolled/Pestered me.

- cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB] at ? -

CC: )(i Jo)(n -Egbert! My name is F-Ef-Eri P-Eix-Es!

CC: I want-Ed to t-Ell you to r-E-Ed Kanaya's not-E first. It's th-E Jad-E color-E on-E.

CC: By-E Jo)(n! I )(op-E to m-E-Et you soon! 38D

- cuttlefishCuller [CC] ended trolling ectoBiologist [EB] at ? -

I blinked a couple of times.

"Okaaay. That was weird." I was about to read the not again when I thought it was kinda convenient that the fist note I took was the Jade one. I started to read it.

_'Dear John,_

_It Comes To My Attention That You Are Going Though A Tough Time Right Now. You See Feferi Said That She Wanted A Way For You To Feel Better. And Your Sister, Jade, Wanted To Help. So They 'Put Their Heads Together' And Formed This Plan. Since We Can Not Get To You, Nor We Could Get You To Us; We Send These Toys. Apparently We Could Send Things That Are Not Alive. It Is Strange I Know. You See These Toys Are Smaller Counterparts Of Our Lusii, And I Made Them. Rose Helped. She Really Knows Her Way Around With Needles. If You Are Wondering 'How' Or 'Why', It's Because I Alchemized The Items Used To Make The Dolls. It Took Twenty-four Hours Just To Create Them All. This Happened When You where Asleep John. Meaning You Were Asleep For Quite Some Time. But As You Can See These Dolls Are Not All There Is. Like Your 'Dad's 'PDA'. If You Toy With The Options You Can Find That It Is Now Like A 'Phone'. Each Of Us Gave You Two Things. Not Including The 'PDA'. We Have A Note For Our Own Things. We Will Tell You What Is The Name Of Our Lusus. My Lusus Is A Mother Grub. It Is An Honor To Have One Become Your Lusus. In Case You Do Not Remember, A Mother Grub Lays Troll Eggs. The Other Thing Is An Outfit That I Made For You. I Decided To Make It In The Color You Type In. It Has Your Wind Sign On It. I Am Sure That You Will Like It. Now John. Just So You Know You Are Not Alone. You Have Us._

_- From Kanaya Maryam'_

I reread it one more time to see if I wasn't seeing things.

"Wow. She and Rose made these dolls?" I whispered. I was truly amazed. I didn't know they could do such a thing. I took the doll that looked like a big mouth with horns. I also took the clothing and take a good look at them. It was a blue zip up jacket with a hood like my God Tier one (and pockets that zip open and close), black shirt with my blue wind sign, gray pants (that about six or eight pockets all together), and black shoes with blue strips. The blue _was_ the same shade as the blue I use in my text. How cool is that?

"Oh my god Kanaya! Rose! This is awesome!" I smiled my goofy smile.

"I can't believe that they made this for me!"

"Who is Kanaya and Rose?" KanKri asked.

"Huh? Oh!" I was so rapped up in the note I completely forgot about him and Miss Maryam.

"Kanaya is the name of one of my friends. She is really nice and caring. A lot like you Miss Maryam." I said with a small smile at her.

"Rose is another human, like me, but she has purple eyes and blonde hair. And apparently these are from all of my friends. And the thing is that Kanaya, and Rose, made this outfit and all the lusii dolls. It's really amazing!" I told her. I went to look at the next letter.

_'dear john,_

_i want you to know that you are a wonderful and amazing person! and now you are the proud owner of the doll of my lusus! she was a wonderful lusus! she helped me with my expeditions_

_now you also are a proud owner of my hat that i found one day_

_oh! john i want you to know that some times i can still hear the voices of the dead_

_one of those voices are a man's and do you know what he says? he says 'I am so proud of my son no matter what_

_i love him and i hope that one day he gets to know that being a man is just more than having mangrit_

_i want him to know that no matter what i will always love him and be proud to have him as my son'_

_it is so sweet is it not?_

_well i hope i will get to see you soon! good bye!_

_-from aradia megido'_

Well that was really short. But that wasn't just it. I was speechless. Tears welled up in my eyes. I took the doll and I saw that it looked like a ram and a dog had a kid. And the hat.

"Oh god." I put my hand to my mouth. The hat was like my Dad's.

"What's wrong?" KanKri asked.

"It's just. My Dad wore hats like this." I looked at the hat for a moment and put it on. I closed my eyes and let the tears run down my face.

_'Dad. I miss you...' _I thought sadly. I gave a shaky breath and open my eyes. I then went to the next one, and the note was in brown.

_'uH, dEAR jOHN,_

_i, uH, wANTED tO uH, sAY tHAT i wAS sORRY,,, i wAS pREATY mEAN wASN'T i?,,, }:( bUT, i uH, wANTED yOU tO hAVE mY tINKERBULL dOLL, aND uH, oNE oF mY hOST pLUSHES,,, i rEALLY hOPE tHAT wE cAN mAKE uP!,,, }:) sO uH, i gUESS i'LL sEE yOU,,, bYE,,,_

_-fROM tAVROS nITRAM'_

_'Wow.' _I thought. I really didn't expect that. I looked to see what looks like a small Bull with wings. And saw what looks like a weird bear thing that half is orange and the other half is red.

_'On to the next note... I wonder how many notes are there? Probably fifteen.' _I thought. I took the mustered yellow one.

_'Dear John,_

_2o ii'll get to the point. 2o you are now the 'proud' owner of my Bicyclops doll, and you get to have some of my THROWIING 2TAR2. Yeah. Wop de do. Oh and ju2t 2o you know do not and ii repeat do NOT. NEVER. EVER. UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE DO YOU. EAT. THE. MIND HONEY! am ii CLEAR? good. well. 2ee you._

_- from 2ollux captor'_

Well I didn't know what mind honey was, so I just go along what he says about not eating the honey. I mean. Why would I eat honey that sounds like it comes from peoples minds? I shook my head and looked at the doll. It was a body with two heads. Each one having a horn on its head and an eye, but the one on the right (my left) was red, and the one on the left (my right) was blue. Oh and both heads have a mouth. I took the THROWING STARS and made a THROWINGSTARSKIND. I put it there, so now I have more weapons! Yay! I took the next note.

_':33 dear john~_

_:33 I want to say that I hope I get to m33t you soon!_

_:33 My lusus name was 'Pounce de Leon'._

_:33 She was pawssibly the cutest and purrhaps the bestest kitty you have ever s33n._

_:33 I have also made a shipping wall of you._

_:33 Even though it's not on a wall._

_:33 So if you ever get lonely you can always look at it!_

_:33 It has all of the pawssabilities of you with everyone we know!_

_:33 It has all of the four quadrants._

_:33 You gust have to s33 it yourself!_

_:33 Good bye John!_

_- :33 Nepeta Leijon'_

I read the cat thing and then I had the feeling that I heard the name 'pounce de Leon' before.

_'Must've heard it when I was in one of the bubbles.' _I reasoned with myself. I looked at the doll and it looked like that one cat that attacked me and Miss Maryam! I looked at the shipping wall thing. It uh had me. And the trolls. And the other humans. And she uh had circled me with some people saying 'yes' or she crossed out some people saying 'no'. There were a few 'maybe's and a couple of '?'s as well. I could feel my face heating up.

"Why is your face red?" I heard a small voice asked. I jumped up a little, surprised. I looked at KanKri.

"Oh, I was blushing. I saw something that kind of embarrassed me." I told him blushing and scratching my cheek.

"But why red? Why not blue? Like your clothes and your eyes?" He asked. I looked at him and then faced palmed.

_'I'm so stupid! Of course he wouldn't know!'_

"Well, it's because all humans have red blood. We may have different eye colors, and we even have different hair colors, but that doesn't mean that our blood is that shade of color. Humans have a different fashion stile. We wear different colors. When I was younger I wore a gray shirt with a dark spade on it. Then when I was older I wore a white shirt with a green slime ghost on it. And on my thirteenth birthday I gained many new outfits. Now I have this." I told them.

"Birthday?"

"The day I was born. I think you would call it your 'wiggling day'. From your point of view I am six sweeps old. I think I already told you this. Did I?" I asked him.

"No." He said while shaking his head.

"My son wasn't in the room at the time. Don't you remember?" Miss Maryam asked. I closed my eyes and thought back.

"Yeah. I remember now." I took my glasses off and pinched the bridge of my nose while sighing.

"I guess I'm just having a hard time. I've been though so much, that I guess it's finally catching up to me." I told her. I looked at the next note and saw that it was typed.

_'D34r JOHN,_

_H3Y 1 W4NT3D TO S4Y TH4T 1 4M SORRY TH4T 1 K1LLED 4 D1FF3R3NT YOU, 4ND TH4T 1 HOP3 YOU FORG1V3 M3_

_1 F33L T3RR1BL3_

_BUT 1 4M GO1NG TO T3LL YOU SOM3TH1NG_

_1 4M GO1NG TO H3LP G3T YOU B4CK! SO S1T B4CK 4ND W4TCH US H4NG THO3S WHO D1D YOU WRONG!_

_JUST TO L3T YOU KNOW, MY LUSUS W4S 4 DR4GON_

_SH3 W4S TH3 ON3 WHO T4UGHT M3 HOW TO S33 W1TH MY SM3LL 4ND MY T4ST_

_TH3 OTH3R DR4GON 1S 4 SC4L3M4T3 TH4T1 M4D3 JUST FOR YOU_

_1 US3D TH3 COLORS FROM BOTH YOUR T3XT 4ND YOUR GOD T13R OUTF1T_

_GOOD BY3 JOHN, S33 YOU! ;]_

_PS, 1 N4M3D H1M H31R BLU3B3LLY, BUT YOU CAN N4M3 H1M 4NYTH1NG YOU W4NT B3C4US3 H3 1S YOURS NOW_

_- T3R3Z1 PYROP3'_

I was happy that Terezi said that she felt bad for killing another me, and that she made a dragon for me. I looked at the white dragon and the blue dragon. The white had its eyes close, and then there was the blue one. The body was the color of my texts, the belly of it was the color of my shirt, it had my wind sign (same color of said sign), and the eyes were the same shade as my eyes.

"Wow. Terezi made this all by herself? I know that she can still do things on her own, but for a blind person to _make_ a _dragon doll _is quite impressive." I mumbled. I shook my head with a smile. I went onto the next note.

_'Dear John,_

_Hey! I haven't talked to you in foreeeeeeeever! Well, at least while I'm alive. And I am alive again! John. When times are tough you need to get your act together. You are a leader for crying out loud! Now you get to have my Spidermom doll, _and _a_

**_=== Be KarKat_**

When I heard Feferi's plan I stared at her shocked.

"What the fuck?" I asked her.

"I think that we should give him something that would brighten his spirits! I want him to know that he isn't alone. And I can say that there are people who want him to feel _happy _and _loved._" Feferi said.

"I agree with Feferi. I want to help him. He is my brother, and as his friend and sister I want to make him feel like he is important." Jade said with this... shine to her eyes.

_'Is she about to cry?' _I thought/asked myself. And sure enough pale clear tears were streaming down her face. I sighed.

"FINE! JUST QUIT YOUR CRYING!" I yelled. Both Feferi and Jade smiled instantly.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?" I muttered/asked myself.

**_=== Be The Princess Of Entire Race_**

That was when I remembered something.

"Hey Jade?" I looked at Jade and she looked at me.

"What?"

"Does John play an instrument?" I asked and her 'dog' ears pricked up.

"Oh! Umm. I think he play's the piano." Jade told me. I nodded and went up to Rose.

"Could you do me a favor?" I asked her.

"Oh? What would that be?" She asked me.

_**=== Be The Empress**_

I walked down

* * *

**And that is it. Please don't be angry at me, but I am weird. And I did this whole weird thing and stuff for this story. And I have the accursed writers block. Please help me. I don't know where the 'Empress' should be. I'm begging you. Now for 'Our shit is wrecked' I don't know what to do with Dave. I have ideas for ****_later on, _****but I don't know what to do for the ****_now thing. _****I've said this a million times, but I need ideas. Please ether review on 'Our shit is wrecked', review here, or PM me. Please and thank you.**


End file.
